Write This Down
by mash4077fan
Summary: A short, Hawkeye/Margaret, songfic-ish, drabble. Needed to post something H/M. It's not much, but it was stuck in my head, so here you go!


**Author's Note: I'm in the process of writing a little bit longer than usual fanfic about Hawk and Margaret. I really wanted to post something, and I was at a party and saw this happen with one of my mom's cousins and her husband, and it got stuck in my head, so I decided to make it into a H/M fanfic. Just a short drabble/song fic type of thingy...so here it is...**

**The song is "Write This Down" by George Strait (yes I know the song wasn't made when this is supposed to take place...I was just bored and wanted to post something...)**

**************************************************************

In a small town in Maine called Crabapple Cove, there was a party going on. A karaoke party. The couple giving the party, Sam and Eloise Martin, had two best friends, who were also married, Hawkeye and Margaret Pierce. For an unknown reason to many, including Sam and Eloise, Hawkeye and Margaret had recently separated. No one knew why, or who's fault it was. Hawk and Margaret seemed so happy. There were no kids, just the two of them. It was clear that they loved each other more than anything and that they shared a very special friendship along with a very special romance and marriage.

Sam and Eloise didn't want to take sides in the separation, considering all four were best friends, so they invited them both to their party. They both came, even though neither one was very happy. They sat on opposite sides of the Martin's yard.

Daniel Pierce, Hawkeye's father, was visiting back and forth between his son, and the woman he thought of as his daughter, when in reality she was only his daughter-in-law. Everyone knew that this couldn't last. It wasn't possible. If Hawkeye and Margaret didn't last, there was no hope for any other couple who thought that they loved each other. Daniel knew more than everyone though, for he knew them best.

Daniel was visiting with Hawkeye when they heard Hawkeye's name called to sing. Everyone watched as Hawkeye went up to the microphone. Neither of them had been too talkative since any of this happened.

Hawkeye got up, and told something to the man running the karaoke, then the music started playing. Hawkeye looked into the crowd of their friends, but then locked his deep blue eyes on a feminine set of icy green-blue eyes.

And he started singing...

"I never saw the end in sight.

Fools are kind of blind.

Thought everything was going alright,

But I was running out of time.

Cause you one foot out the door,

I swear I didn't see.

But if you're really going away,

Here's some final words from me.

Baby write this down,

Take a little note.

To remind you in case you didn't know,

Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go.

Write this down.

Take my words and read 'em everyday,

Keep 'em close by,

Don't you let 'em fade away.

So you'll remember what I forgot to say,

Write this down."

During the short instrumental break, Margaret tore her eyes from Hawkeye's, and took a quick, scared, embarassed look around. Everyone had their eyes fixed on them. Before she had the chance to do or say anything, Hawkeye and her eyes met again, and he began to sing...

"I'll sign it at the bottom of the page,

I'll swear under oath.

Cause every single word is true,

And I think you need to know.

So use it as a bookmark,

Stick it on your frigerator door.

Hang it on a picture frame up above the mantel,

Where you'll see it for sure.

Baby, write this down,

Take a little note.

To remind you in case you didn't know.

Tell yourself I love you and I don't want you to go,

Write this down.

Take my words and read 'em every day.

Keep 'em close by,

Don't you let 'em fade away

So you'll remember what I forgot to say,

Write this down!"

At this point, before the bridge, Hawkeye dropped the microphone. He could see the tears that had formed in Margaret's eyes, and that were now running down her cheeks. He walked down off the make-shift stage and over to her. Their eyes never parted. She remained seated as he continued over. Keeping their eyes locked, he bent down over her, and swooped her up into his arms. He carried her out of the Martin's yard, and continued until they were out of sight of the party crowd. Everyone had a smile on their face, but Daniel's was the biggest. As soon as they were out of sight, the music came to an end, and everyone cheered. Whether or not either of the two heard the cheers, we will not know. One thing we do know, is that Hawkeye and Margaret lived "Happily Ever After"!


End file.
